


Aspettare

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, bottom Shuu, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come for boys who wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspettare

‘My god, look at him.’ Kaneki thought, smiling to himself as he watched Tsukiyama move around the kitchen. ‘He looks so _good_.’

This was the first time they were completely alone in Kaneki’s apartment after they became a couple three months ago.

Hinami had left to spend the night at Touka’s and Banjou and his friends had coincidentally left as well, but the half ghoul had no idea where they had gone to, yet he was almost sure his boyfriend had a finger on the fact that they were all alone tonight.

At least he was sure that Shuu would send Banjou and the trio off to somewhere safe and comfortable; the ghoul had given him more than enough reasons to be trusted for all the time they have been together.

Not that he was complaining, he was more than happy to spend some quality time just with Tsukiyama. And since they were all by themselves, the other man had offered to make a nice dinner for just the two of them.

And now Kaneki was sitting on the dinner table on the kitchen, sipping coffee calmly, watching as the ghoul took everything he would need from the drawers and took a couple of pans from the cabinets.

“How would you like your meat, mon amour?” Tsukiyama asked with a charming smile, one that seemed to never leave his face and that warmed the half ghoul’s chest.

“I don’t know, however you think I’d like best.” Kaneki replied tenderly, eyeing how his lover’s smile only grew and _god_ , Tsukiyama had been smiling so much tonight, it was driving him crazy because the man was just so gorgeous, especially when those dimples on his cheeks showed when he was happy.

It wasn’t just those beautiful smiles though; mostly yes, but not only. Tsukiyama was wearing a light pink shirt button down shirt that fitted him so well and he had the audacity to leave the first two buttons undone, exposing his fine collarbones that Kaneki loved nibbling on. And that wasn’t the worst; the shirt was neatly tucked in a pair of expensive looking dark slacks, which were perfectly tight around his ass and thighs and the white haired man felt the desire to rip those pants from his boyfriend’s body grow.

“Ken.” The Gourmet called softly, picking the packages of meat from the paper bags he had brought with him. He wanted to make dinner for his love and when he heard that little Hinami would spend the night out, he took his opportunity and sent Banjou and his friends away to a nice hotel some three wards away from the apartment. This would be their first romantic night in Kaneki’s new home and everything needed to be perfect. “Would you like some more coffee?”

“Ah, don’t worry, I can get it.” Kaneki stands up with his cup in hand, moving towards the counter where the other is working, standing next to him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

“I’m sure, mon cher, I just want you to relax tonight, please. I insist.”

“… Alright, but if you need any help, you can call me.” He grabs the bottle of the still hot coffee he had prepared minutes before his boyfriend arrived.

While he poured himself a new cup, he couldn’t help but take a small sniff of the air, Tsukiyama was moving around so much, his scent was all around the place. Even if his sense of smell wasn’t as accurate as other ghouls’, he knew Shuu’s scent with his eyes closed. However, it smelt differently, just a little bit, but Kaneki still noticed and he leaned towards the man, nuzzling the side of his neck, making the male stop dead on his tracks.

“Hm, you changed your cologne.”

“… You noticed?” Tsukiyama couldn’t hold in the quiet giggle that escaped his lips, feeling almost silly at getting so happy that Kaneki would pick the little details about him, his cheeks heating up lightly. “I didn’t think you would.”

“It’s just that… it’s really different from the other one.” The white haired man shrugged, not really wanting to admit that he would notice even the smallest change on his boyfriend, he even notice when the man cut his nails. And he wasn’t going to tell anyone about that anytime soon.

“And do you like it?”

“It’s good.” Kaneki mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to the man’s reddened cheek, and then kissing his lips because he just couldn’t help himself, Shuu was just too adorable.

Tsukiyama smiled against the soft mouth, pulling away with his face completely red, his stomach a mess of pleasant flutters. “I’m glad you liked it…”

After one more kiss, the half ghoul returned to his spot on the table, still a bit unsettled for not helping the man, but being able to relax his nerves at watching the other work so calmly.

‘He really likes cooking, doesn’t he?’

The Gourmet opened the package of fine human thigh, licking his lips because it looked that delicious. Then, he reached the other bag he had brought from the counter, humming silently to himself as he grabbed his favorite light blue apron from inside, pulling the neck strap over his head and reaching behind himself to tie the strips around his waist in a firm knot. He didn’t want to get his new shirt stained with blood.

Kaneki felt his throat go _dry_ when he saw his boyfriend put on the apron. He was about to laugh, god he should be laughing so much at the ridiculous floral pattern the garment had, but the way it just clung so perfectly to the front of the man’s body, it made the half ghoul’s heart speed up. And when Shuu tied that thing so tightly around him, it just showed his slim waist so beautifully and deliciously and Kaneki’s fingers twitched and itched to grasp that waist he felt his insides stir.

Cleaning his throat silently, the white haired man stood up from his spot and walked up behind the other, watching as Tsukiyama cut the meat in perfect squares but he didn’t pay attention to that for long.

‘These pants are really tight on him…’ He thought to himself, a soft red blooming on his cheeks as he lowered his eyes to ogle that ass he had grasped and pounded into many times, licking his lips because it looked amazing with the fine material of the slacks stretched over it.

Then he looked back up to that slender waist, a quiet snort escaping him as he caught a glimpse of the floral pattern again. But all his amusement died down when the sudden image of his boyfriend wearing nothing, stripped of everything but the ridiculous flowery apron came to his mind and his cock gave the slightest twitch inside his underwear.

“What are you making?” Kaneki asked as he leaned in, resting his chin on the man’s shoulders, pretending to be interested in the food as he watched the other male.

“Oh? This is just a little something while you wait for the main dish. For dinner I’ll make a roast, the meat will cook slowly in its own juices and blood. Quite délicieux.”

“It sounds good.” The half ghoul mumbled, not really paying attention to what was being said anymore, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, his hands briefly palming the man’s abdomen as he took a step closer to him, pressing their hips together.

He brought his hands to the other’s back, toying with the firmly tied strips before calmly starting to tug at them, his lips finding the curve of his boyfriend’s neck, mouthing and kissing the skin calmly as he undid the knot.

‘This new cologne of his is really good… he just looks amazing today, he’s so gorgeous… I want to make a mess out of him, I want to-’

Suddenly, his happy trail of thoughts was cut off when he felt a gentle but firm hand gripping his wrist in place and he immediately pulled away from the pale neck to look up at Tsukiyama, who was staring down at him questioningly.

“Ken, what are you doing?” He asked cautiously, as if afraid to unleash a beast upon himself, and he knew just what beast he would unleash upon himself if he wasn’t careful. “I’m making dinner.”

“Well, yes, but… it’s just that… can’t you take a break?” Kaneki asked, trying to sound confident yet his voice came out sounding hopeful, not liking the unusual disapproving look he was seeing on the male’s handsome face.

“I can’t just take a break from cooking, Ken.” Tsukiyama scoffed softly as if it was obvious, his firm tone contradicting the small flush on his cheeks. Couldn’t Kaneki wait just a bit to get his hands on him? Or was he really that irresistible to the half ghoul?

“… Seriously? I can be quick if you want.”

“Non! Ken, I’m busy, s’il te plaît. Mon dieu- get your hands off of there, chérie.” The Gourmet, pried the man’s groping hands from his waist and kissed his cheek, giving him a tender smile. “Just wait a bit, oui?”

“… Alright.” Kaneki breathed out quietly, watching as his boyfriend turned back around and continued to chop the meat and ignored him completely.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. The half ghoul was completely stupefied. His boyfriend had never, not even once, denied him. Kaneki always gave him room to say no if he wanted to, but god, Shuu always said yes. But not now, one of the times when he wanted the man to say yes the most. And he had been outright denied.

With a frown on his face and a twitching cock in his pants, Kaneki walked back to his spot on the dining table, trying and failing to content himself with just the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend cooking for them.

‘Why do you have to look so _good_?’

-

Dinner was perfect.

The food was amazing, Kaneki complimented his boyfriend many times on it, how tender and juicy the meat was, how great it tasted, how it just melted in his mouth. Tsukiyama received each praise with a growing smile and a sweet blush that made the half ghoul want to jump over the table and tackle him to the floor.

And if his boyfriend had taken that stupid apron off it would have made dinner even better, so Kaneki’s only thoughts wouldn’t keep going back to the mental image of the man naked under the apron.

When they finished eating, Tsukiyama offered to wash the dishes and this time, the white haired man was sure to help. And then they organized the kitchen and put everything in place.

By that time, the only thing in the half ghoul’s mind was being inside his boyfriend. He had been waiting so long; almost two hours had passed by since his only failed attempt on seducing the Gourmet’s.

He was going crazy with each minute that ticked by; he needed to touch that skin, he needed to feel him, Shuu was so gorgeous tonight and he just wanted to slide into him and hear him gasp in his ear.

“Kaneki-kun.”

He snapped his head at the call of his name, seeing his boyfriend standing by the counter with a shy smile and the half ghoul suppressed his sudden need to scream out in frustration.

“Did you like the dinner I prepared?”

‘How can you be so cute?’ Kaneki wondered to himself as he returned the man’s smile, moving around the kitchen to stand in front of the other, reaching out to place his hands on the slim waist that he had been craving all night long.

“I loved it. Didn’t I tell you that during dinner? Everything was perfect, thank you for doing this. You’re amazing.”

Tsukiyama’s face heated up the more the half ghoul spoke and even the tip of his ears were red and a goofy grin stretched over his lips as he lifted his arms to wrap them around the male’s neck. “Anything for you, amore.”

The way Shuu was blushing so much and being soft with him again let Kaneki know that now was his chance to try again, and damn it, if he didn’t succeed now, then he could already give up and go to bed with an uncomfortable erection.

Leaning in, the white haired man nuzzled the side of the man’s neck, moving to place his hands on the other’s lower back.

“Have I told you that you that you look really good today?” Kaneki whispered softly, smiling against the ghoul’s neck as he felt him shiver lightly. “You look so happy tonight, and you’re smiling so much. I really like when you’re like this.”

“It’s our first dinner in your home, it’s a special day, I’m really happy.” The Gourmet breathed out quietly, unconsciously tilting his neck just a bit to the side to give his boyfriend more room to caress him.

“Hm. I’m really glad you are.” Kaneki hummed silently, taking another brief sniff of his new expensive cologne, gently squeezing the male’s lower back because it was getting _harder_ to control himself around the man. “And there’s another thing too.”

“Oh?”

The white haired man brought one his hands up, licking his lips as he brushed his fingertips over the strap around his boyfriend’s neck, tracing the floral apron calmly. “This apron. It looks really good on you.”

“Ah! Yes, I bought it just because I loved how it matched most of my clothes and of course, you do know how I love flowers, chérie, and-”

“Shuu.”

“Oui?”

“I don’t think you got it. I meant that it looks _really_ good on you. It looks amazing, you look amazing.” Kaneki joined his hands again on the man’s lower back, enjoying how the other’s face turned into a dark shade of red at his words.

Licking his lips, he leaned in, attaching his mouth to the side of Tsukiyama’s neck and sucking it lightly, grunting lowly at the hands already tugging gently on his hair. Slowly, he began untying the strips on the back of the other’s waist and grinned to himself when he managed to do it easily.

“Ken…”

“You were so serious while you were cooking…” The half ghoul breathed out, kissing the underside of the smooth jaw as his hands caressed his boyfriend’s back and teased the bottom of his spine. “I waited all dinner for this… you have no idea Shuu…”

Tsukiyama’s whole body trembled at the husky tone on the man’s voice, his cock already twitching inside his underwear because it was just that hot. “Ken... I-I…”

“You have no idea the mess I’ll make out of you tonight.”

“Nng!”

Kaneki ground their growing erections together, groaning as he lowered his hands to grasp the other’s ass and give it a nice, gentle but firm squeeze, making Tsukiyama’s breath hitch while he massaged the toned mounds of flesh.

“So soft…” He whispered to himself, yet he was sure his boyfriend heard him by the long whine he heard. The half ghoul patted the male’s ass gently before lowering his hand in a playful loud smack, smiling as he was rewarded with a high pitched cry of surprise.

‘The sounds he makes are so nice.’

“Ke-Ken… mon dieu…” The ghoul mewled quietly, trembling in his lover’s arms, his mouth hanging open as he panted softly. He was getting so hard and so quickly too, and _god_ , was Kaneki already hard as well or was he just imagining things on his thigh again?

“You drive me crazy, Shuu.”

Tsukiyama whimpered at the whisper on his ear, almost convulsing when his lobe was taken into a hot mouth and sucked, rolled over by a too talented tongue eagerly. Alright, so Kaneki was already hard indeed.

Just the thought of the other being hard already for him sent a wave of heat through his body and the ghoul let out a whine, moving his hands to hold onto the man’s shoulders.

Thinking about that hard, thick mass of flesh standing proud in the air, that fat tip dripping with pre cum made his mouth water, and _oh_ , how he loved when it was fed to him, he loved having his mouth so full, he loved how his jaw felt a bit numb after trying to fit that _thick_ cock down his throat.

And he wanted it down his throat right at this moment.

“Ken… I-I want… le-let me…” Tsukiyama gently wriggled out of his boyfriend’s grasp, licking his lips, giving the man a knowing look before lowering himself to the floor, kneeling in front of the other, facing raging bulge on the man’s dark pants.

Reaching out, he undid the button and the fly, lowering the pants to the middle of the male’s thighs, then leaning in and nuzzling the erection that was only covered now by the thin layer of boxers.

Kaneki never removed his eyes from the ghoul; he tried even not to blink to not lose one second of the precious sight before him. His abdomen tensed as his cock was nuzzled, feeling it twitch and start to drip inside his undergarments.

With a flick of his tongue over his lips, Tsukiyama shakily lowered his boyfriend’s boxers, just enough so the girthy erection sprung out beautifully, full and thumping with blood, and he swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth.

Letting out a moan, the ghoul opened his mouth in a wide O so he could fit the whole thing in and took the plump head between his lips, moaning again as the heated flesh met his tongue.

“Oh… Shuu…” Kaneki breathed out, his abdomen tensing in pleasure as he reached down and gently tangled his fingers in the man’s silky hair, watching how the other closed his eyes to concentrate fully in sucking him off, and that turned him on even more.

Tsukiyama lapped the tip, slurping as drool ran down the sides of his lips, pulling back to run his tongue all around the sensitive head that was already colored an angry red, slobbering all over it. He stuck his tongue out, opening his eyes only a bit to glance up at his boyfriend as the tip was pressed to his tongue before he took the erection in his mouth again.

“O-oh... So good…” Kaneki moaned, his body shivering at the sultry look he got, printing the sight of Shuu with his tip on his tongue in his mind forever. He loved the way Tsukiyama was always so excited in sucking him off, attending to every inch with his lips and tongue, swallowing him up as much as he could.

Just like he was doing now.

Moaning against the heated organ, the Gourmet hollowed his cheeks as he sucked around the erection, trying to swallow most of the pre cum and his drool, even though a bit still ran down his chin.

He bobbed his head up and down the cock, making sure to brush his tongue over the sensitive underside of the tip, his hands grasping his boyfriend’s thigh, loving how Kaneki’s grip on his hair tightened when he sucked him just the right way.

Suddenly feeling brave when he felt the half ghoul tugging him down gently on his cock, he whined and let his jaw go slack as he tried to take everything in his mouth, loving how his mouth was full, his skin prickling with the hoarse sounds of pleasure his lover was letting out.

“Shuu… Shuu slow down… you’ll…”

Coughing around the organ, Tsukiyama gagged when there was just a bit left to take in and he pulled back, taking in deep breaths, trying to get air back into his lungs.

Kaneki couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, leaning in to help the other stand up, his heart beating like crazy in his chest at the sight of the flushed cheeks, disheveled hair and oh, those swollen lips, the corners stained with pre cum and saliva.

“You get so worked up…” The half ghoul smiled, leaning in and kissing the corner of the man’s mouth before pressing their lips together, reaching out to tug the other’s shirt out of his pants.

He parted his lips and gently nipped on the male’s bottom lip, a shudder running down his spine at the whine he received, gripping the other’s hips and digging his fingers into the flesh.

Tsukiyama moaned as his tongue was rolled over, sucking on his boyfriend’s tongue as he reached up to wrap his arms around the half ghoul’s neck, pressing their chests together, whimpering when he rolled his hips and his clothed erection met Kaneki’s exposed one.

Pulling away from the sloppy kiss, Kaneki smiled at the man and helped him to remove his apron completely. He would ask him to put it on with nothing underneath on another day. Now, he wanted his boyfriend completely naked for him.

He slowly started backing the male towards the counter, making sure to keep placing brief kisses on his lips, always flicking his tongue on that pink mouth.

“Ah!” Tsukiyama gasped softly as his lower back met the hard surface of the counter and he hugged the other’s shoulders. “A-amour?”

“I hope you don’t mind if we stay here.” Kaneki muttered softly, toying with the buckle of the man’s belt. “Is that alright with you?”

“Ou-oui of course… ” Tsukiyama nodded enthusiastically, moving his hands down the other’s torso, caressing the toned abdomen over the material of the dark long sleeved shirt, toying with the ends of it. “But shouldn’t we get the…”

“Already got it.” Suddenly, Kaneki reached into his back pocket, having to turn around a bit since his pants were down, and pulled out the small bottle of lube and put it on the counter near them.

The Gourmet couldn’t help but blush even more as he saw the bottle, just now understanding how desperate his boyfriend had been. “Whe-when?”

“When you were cooking. You didn’t pay attention to me at all.” Kaneki whispered, leaning in and attaching his lips to the man’s jaw, nibbling contently on a patch of skin just beneath his ear.

“Shuu.” Kaneki breathed into the male’s ear, finally undoing his belt and letting it fall to the floor, sliding his hands under the other’s shirt and tracing his skin with his thumbs. “Turn around?”

“O-oh…” Not needing to be asked twice, Tsukiyama turned around, now facing the counter, swallowing thickly as he felt his boyfriend’s thick cock pressing against his clothed ass.

The white haired man lifted his shirt and let it fall to the floor, pushing it away with his bare feet, watching as the other kicked off his expensive shoes and pushed them away in the same fashion.

Reaching around, Kaneki felt up his lover’s body briefly before starting to unbutton his shirt as he attached his lips to the side of the slim neck, nipping and sucking the skin, working it with his teeth and tongue.

Kaneki let the cloth fall from the man’s arms and he let out a hot puff of breath as the pale back was exposed, immediately attaching his mouth to the nape of the other’s neck as he wrapped his arms around the male’s hips.

“Ken… ah… that feels so nice…” Tsukiyama mewled softly, his eyes falling closed, his head falling a bit forward as he stuck his hips back just a bit, rolling them against the younger’s.

Lowering one of his hands, the half ghoul ran his palm across the bulge on his boyfriend’s pants, groaning at the heat beneath his touch, squeezing the length lightly and pulling at it teasingly.

“Ke-Ken!” The man gripped the edge of the counter, trying to control himself, feeling his cock drip inside his underwear, leaving the material sticking to his flesh.

Lifting his free hand, Kaneki caressed the man’s abdomen, tracing his navel as he placed another kiss to the side of his neck before resting his chin on his shoulder. He brushed his fingers over a perk nipple, giggling lowly as he heard the other’s breath hitch, running his thumb around the hard nub then pressing down on it and pinching it delicately between his thumb and index finger.

There was a thin line of drool going down the side of Tsukiyama’s lips as he moaned and whimpered, his whole body trembling as his boyfriend touched him. “Ken… Ke-Ken please…”

Grunting quietly, Kaneki placed one last kiss to the man’s neck and moved his hands to unbutton his boyfriend’s tight pants before reaching for the lube and removing his pants completely.

Leaning in, the half ghoul pressed a kiss to the top of the Gourmet’s spine, then lowering his lips to kiss the next patch of skin, making a trail of kisses down until he met the bottom of the other’s spine, kissing and teasing the dimples there with his tongue, lowering the male’s slacks completely, helping him kick it off.

“Shuu…” Kaneki whispered hoarsely, nipping the shell of his boyfriend’s ear, rolling his hips to brush his fat tip over the cleft of the man’s ass, feeling Tsukiyama’s whole body shiver as the male moaned and whimpered at the attention. “Bend over for me.”

Tsukiyama could have came right then and there for all he knew at the command he was given, at the tone on Kaneki’s voice, but he used all of his will and self control and held back. Instead, he just did as he was told and lowered his upper half over the counter, sticking out his ass for his boyfriend, his face a dark shade of red as he watched the other over his shoulder.

“ _God_.” Kaneki breathed out hotly as he checked his man from head to toe, reaching up to place his hands on the perfect ass before him, kneading the mounds briefly. “You’re so gorgeous… beautiful, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Ke-Ken…” The ghoul whimpered softly, partly from the tender touch on his ass and partly from the shower of compliments he was receiving. “Don’t say that, mon amour, you’re the one who’s too good for me…”

“You’re perfect.” The white haired man shut the male, leaning down to kiss his cheek briefly before standing up and opening the bottle of lube. He squeezed some of the slippery substance onto his fingers and took his hand to the other’s ass.

“Is this okay? Can I continue?”

“Yes… yes, please just… just go on…”

Kaneki grinned lightly at the male, bringing his free hand to spread the other’s ass cheeks a bit, revealing the puckered entrance, making him lick his lips. He spread some of the lube around the hole and just massaged around it for a moment to make sure his boyfriend was completely relaxed before sliding in the first finger.

“Oh… Nng! Tha-that’s it…” Tsukiyama closed his eyes tightly, facing forward as his neck craned up, his spine curling outwards beautifully.

The half ghoul pumped his finger in and out, twisting it lightly, panting lowly under his breath as he watched his finger being sucked in.

After a moment, he pressed his middle finger in, sliding it inside and gently crooking his fingers up a bit, scissoring his fingers and relaxing the muscles, making sure they would be ready to accommodate his cock.

“Nnngg mon dieu… yes, yes, Ken like that… mmm…” Tsukiyama mewled, his legs trembling in pleasure, having always loved how carefully his boyfriend prepared him, relaxing and coaxing his muscles, making him feel empty if he didn’t have at least one of his fingers inside of him.

“You’re squeezing my fingers so nicely…” The white haired man commented, licking his lips and gently taking one of the other’s hands and placing it onto his own cock. “I hope you’ll squeeze this right here just like you’re doing right now.”

Kaneki groaned when the Gourmet squeezed his erection playfully and slowly pulled his fingers out, ignoring the whine he got, quickly grabbing the lube and pouring more of it onto his hand and spreading it all over his throbbing dick.

“Can I put it in?” He asked huskily, one hand holding gently onto the male’s ass, spreading it, while the other held his cock by the base.

“Yes… yes Ken, please, please, s’il te plaît… put it i- nnnNNGG!”

Kaneki pressed the plump head to the stretched entrance and slid in with a groan, his cock twitching at the loud moan his boyfriend let out. He loved how Shuu was so very vocal, it really turned him on.

He watched as his erection slowly stretched the hole as he pressed in and he paused when he was halfway in to let his boyfriend adjust, taking deep breaths of air to try to calm himself.

“A-ah… ah Ken… mmm… so-so thick… rrggghhh…” Tsukiyama whined, feeling his insides being stretched wonderfully, loving everything about it, his hands turning into fists as he laid his head on his forearms.

“Ah… a-are you alright?” The white haired man asked huskily, licking his lips, feeling sweat beginning to prickle on his back, leaning down to place a kiss just between the other’s shoulder blades. “Can I-I move?”

“Ye-yes… C’est bien… please… more…” Tsukiyama could feel his eyes starting to water, all of his nerves on high alert, his spine curling further as his mouth fell open when his boyfriend pushed in all the way. God, he was so full, and it felt so good to have Ken inside of him.

“You feel so good…” Kaneki breathed out, pulling back just a bit before pushing in again, groaning in satisfaction because he was finally inside Shuu after waiting all evening. It felt even better than usual, he had been hard for so long and he only regretted it because he knew he wouldn’t last as much as he would have liked.

The half ghoul placed both of his hands on the other’s waist, slowly snapping his hips back and forth, groaning in pleasure each time he pushed in deeper.

“Ah! The-there… nnng…” Tsukiyama let out a dragged out whine as he felt his prostate being struck, the fat tip dragging calmly and pushing against it. “Ah god…”

“You like it?” The half ghoul asked hoarsely, moving his hands to caress the man’s back, brushing his fingers over his round shoulders and caressing the nape of his neck.

“Ou-oui… more… Ken… I…” He could feel himself going crazy and the Gourmet sobbed because it was just too slow for him to take, that fat length brushing his insides so leisurely wasn’t enough, he needed so much more.

“You want more?” Kaneki couldn’t help but grin a bit, leaning down to press kisses down the man’s back as he stilled his hips completely. “How much more?”

“Ken s’il te plaît... so mu-much more…” Tsukiyama opened his eyes a bit, noticing how watery they were, wriggling his hips to try to get his lover to move again, and whining in frustration when the man kept still. “Ken please!”

“How much more Shuu?” The half ghoul asked again, gently running his teeth over the nape of the man’s neck before leaning back up, staring down at him with glazed eyes.

“Nngg… please Ken… give me everything… just…” Tsukiyama shakily reached back and behind himself, gripping his own ass cheeks and spreading them to give the other a nice view, turning to look the other in the eye, his whole face, ears and shoulders covered in red. “Fuck me more Ken… per favore…”

Kaneki’s eyes were wide as saucers as he watched the man spread himself for him and, as if that wasn’t enough, his boyfriend sobbed out those little words so cutely and he just snapped.

The half ghoul placed a hand on the other’s waist while the other held onto one of his shoulders and he began moving again, now snapping his hips harder against the man’s, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping against each other filling the kitchen.

“Shuu… rrrggg…” Kaneki grunted, a drop of sweat rolling down his brow as he tried to focus on every single inch of the man before him, to his flushed face to the hole he was impaling. “Keep… holding yourself… like that…” He requested softly, licking his lips and squeezing the other’s waist, digging his fingers into the flesh.

“A-aahh!” Tsukiyama cried out when a firm, well placed thrust hit his prostate dead on and his body quivered in delight, closing his eyes tightly in pleasure, his cock thumping with blood, just begging him to let go. “Ken… I-I need…”

Kaneki knew how bad Shuu needed to cum, he felt it by the way the man was clamping down on him, he could hear by the way the other’s whines were getting more frequent, and he could notice by the way Tsukiyama closed his eyes and curled his spine. But he had been hard for so long and he had waited for such a long time to be inside his boyfriend, he couldn’t wait anymore.

“God… Shuu… rrrgggg…” Kaneki pulled out completely, making the other male whine loudly, and quickly brought a hand to his throbbing cock, pumping himself furiously until he was cumming over the hole before pushing in to the hilt again, groaning hoarsely as he lazily moved his hips, milking himself completely with a satisfied sigh.

“Ken… please… please I’m still…”

The white haired man glanced over at the other, surprised that they were still hard since Tsukiyama usually came first, but he only grinned a bit and gently patted the man’s lower back. “You’re still hard.”

Without hesitating not even for one second, Kaneki lowered himself to his knees and tenderly removed the male’s hands were still holding his ass cheeks and replaced them with his own. He could see his own release trailing down the other’s entrance and he leaned in and flicked his tongue over the hole.

Tsukiyama widened his eyes, looking over his should as he felt that wonderful tongue prodding his oversensitive entrance, lapping and slobbering all over the hole, making his knees shake while he let out a high pitched moan.

Kaneki slid his tongue in and licked his own cum that trailed down, one of his hands reaching around the male to grasp the very hard cock and pump it quickly, brushing the plump tip furiously with his thumb.

“Ke-Ken! Mon dieu! Slo-slow down o-or…” Tsukiyama unconsciously spread his legs further, gripping the edges of the counter to hold himself up. He wouldn’t be able to take this for much longer. It was too much and too good.

“You can cum if you want…” The half ghoul muttered as he pulled away briefly, licking his lips before dropping his jaw, stuffing his face between the full ass cheeks and dragging the rough buds of his tongue over the hole while he squeezed the tip of the ghoul’s erection.

“Ken!” Tsukiyama moaned and he bit his bottom lip, his abdomen tensing as he finally came with a loud sob, covering Kaneki’s hand and his own stomach in release. “Mon dieu Ken…”

Kaneki placed one last kiss to the other’s entrance before standing up and gently running his clean hand over the man’s back, leaning down to kiss the nape of his neck and his cheek, asking softly after a few moments, “Are you alright?”

“Oui…” Tsukiyama breathed out quietly with a tired smile at his boyfriend and kissing his lips briefly. “Just a bit tired.”

Kaneki’s smile grew and he helped the male stand up, holding gently onto his waist. “Then what about a shower and bed?”

“Sounds wonderful, mon cher.”

-

After Kaneki had carried the man upstairs, they took a quick shower and were now lying on the half ghoul’s bed, with Tsukiyama laying on his stomach and Kaneki laying on his side while caressing the man’s face.

“How are you feeling?” The white haired asked gently, trying to make sure he hadn’t hurt his boyfriend nor done too much to him.

“I’m perfect, amour. Don’t worry.” Tsukiyama said, kissing the other’s lips briefly, adoring how he was being doted over. “Just a bit sore.”

“Hm… How about a massage then?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

Kaneki smiled and sat up, placing his hands on the man’s lower back and pressing down with his thumb, starting to massage the flesh in slow circles, delighted at the soft hums that escaped the other male’s throat. “You were amazing today.”

“Merci…” The Gourmet couldn’t help but to blush a bit, biting down on his bottom lip with a shy smile, staring at his boyfriend over his shoulder. “But honestly, you did most of the work today.”

“I meant the whole night. The dinner, that apron, everything. I’m so glad I have you. You’re amazing.” Kaneki smiled at how the blush on the man’s face only grew darker until Tsukiyama decided to just simply hide his face on a pillow, making the half ghoul chuckle softly. “You’re too cute.”

They spent some minutes in the comfortable silence, with Kaneki tenderly massaging Tsukiyama’s back while the Gourmet was beginning to doze off. Until Kaneki spoke up again that is.

“Oh yeah.”

The Gourmet lazily lifted his head a bit from the pillow and glanced at his boyfriend, surprised to see the playful grin curling those perfect lips. ‘Mon dieu, what is he thinking about…’

“Since I mentioned that apron, I have something I need to ask you. Are you honestly all that serious all the time while cooking? Because I would really love to see you cooking in nothing but that apron.”

**Author's Note:**

> hell is hot, bring sunscreen.


End file.
